Atrévete a mi
by Mari Morson
Summary: Bonnibel es una mujer con una exitosa vida laboral pero con una vida amorosa de hecha un desastre. En vías de divorcio, con una hija de 5 años y un prometido que no logra despertar su corazón aparece de repente una jardinera 10 años menor dispuesta a luchar por su amor. ¿Podrá el amor vencer a la diferencia de edad y prejuicios de la sociedad?
1. Chapter 1

_Leer no da cáncer_

_Eran las siete de la mañana y como todos los días yo me dirigía a esas estúpidas e improductivas entrevistas de trabajo, una sensual muchacha me aseguraba que me llamaría y finalmente pasaban las semanas y yo continuaba sin empleo. Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de algún día conseguir algo bueno y para colmo hace dos semanas la novia de mi vida había terminado conmigo porque me consideraba demasiado poca cosa, ya saben…una holgazana, una vaga, una mujer perdida en la cerveza. Ok! Me encanta la cerveza pero no era para decirme perdedora. Tenía una profesión en informática y me encantaban las computadoras, algo bueno tenía que salir de ahí ¿no?_

En un bar de mala muerte se encontraba un chico rubio atendiendo la barra y una muchacha peli negra algo desganada mientras miraba su vaso medio vacío de cerveza.

- Aún sufriendo por Keila? – preguntaba Finn, uno de los mejores amigos de Marceline, nuestra protagonista.

- Keila? Para nada – sonrió fingiendo demencia – esa idiota algún día comprenderá todo lo que se perdió por dejarme por una enfermera de poca monta

- siempre te dije que Keila era una interesada y nada bueno te podía dar – y tras decir esto la peli negra lo quedó mirando – y el sexo no cuenta…no puedes estar con alguien solo porque amas tener sexo con ella

- lo sé, Finn…lo sé – decía tras terminarse su último sorbo de cerveza – debo dejar de preocuparme de esas cosas…pero pasa que siento que las cosas no pueden ir peor…ella termina conmigo, no tengo trabajo y además Simon está enfermo

- pero ya se recuperará…sabes que él es fuerte como un toro – sonreía intentando subir el ánimo a su mejor amiga.

- es que no lo sé, Finn…últimamente Simon no es el mismo – decía con tristeza – además ahora está preocupado por mi y ya lleva casi una semana en cama…necesito trabajo para él pueda dejar de trabajar por fin…

- esperemos que todo salga bien, Marceline. Mira que entre tú recién pateada, Jake divorciado y yo solterón…no hacemos un buen trío – sonrió mientras terminaba de limpiar un vaso y continuaba mirando meticulosamente el mesón para verificar que estuviese totalmente limpio.

- ay, este es definitivamente nuestro peor momento, Finn… - sonrió y se levantó para por fin retirarse.

En la residencia Glum, un ama de llaves comenzaba a gritarle al resto de los sirvientes

- es que nadie hace bien su trabajo aquí – decía con indignación

- ocurre algo Lumpy? – preguntaba la dueña de la casa. Bonnibel Glum, directora de una clínica en la ciudad, al cuidado de su única hija Mora y terminando de arreglar los trámites del que sería su primer divorcio.

- nada, Bonnibel…es que la servidumbre no sabe obedecerme – decía molesta – pero no te preocupes, ya saben quién manda aquí… - sonreía apuntándose a ella misma a lo que la peli rosa la miraba sin comprender – quiero decir…usted…claro que usted es quien manda aquí

- sabes que puedes tutearme Lumpy, nos conocemos de pequeñas, para mi es como si fueses parte de la familia

- lo sé y amo que digas eso – sonreía de manera triunfal – algún deber para el día de hoy? – preguntaba

- no tengo idea…no hoy se supone que viene el jardinero? Se acerca el cumpleaños de Mora y necesito que esté en perfecto estado – decía acomplejada

- hoy mismo estará listo el jardín, y sin problemas claramente – sonreía mientras tomaba una libreta y anotaba – el mismo se siempre?

- sí…el señor…este… - titubeaba pues no recordaba con exactitud quién era el hombre que arreglaba su jardín

- Petrikov, Bonnibel…Simon Petrikov… - decía totalmente informada

- él…él mismo – decía algo despistada – hace muy bien el jardín ese caballero

- por supuesto que sí, si le pagabas como si fuese un abogado – decía con cierta desaprobación – cualquier imbécil aprendería a hacer un jardín por esa suma de dinero

- me gusta pagarle a la gente lo que merece – decía la peli rosa

- por esa razón después abusan de ti y te tienes que terminar separando, porque esos cuernos se ven hasta Rusia – la miraba de pie a cabeza

- muchas gracias por recordármelo, Lumpy – dijo algo desanimada, tomó su maletín y se fue junto a su hija para dejarla a la escuela y posteriormente proceder a ir a su trabajo.

_Fue un largo trámite de 6 largos meses para que finalmente Marshall decidiera darme el divorcio. Estuvimos 7 largos años casados y hoy a mis 34 años puedo decir que por la única razón que no me arrepiento de haberme casado es que tuve una hermosa hija que hoy tiene 5 años y próxima a cumplir los 6. Cuando llegué a mis 34 años y me di cuenta que a parte de trabajar nunca había hecho algo más que tener a mi hija, la cual la amaba con todo mi corazón, pero a parte de eso sentía que algo le faltaba a mi vida. Hace muy poco Gumball, quien es mi mejor amigo se me había declarado sorprendiéndome totalmente, por lo que había decidido darle una oportunidad, sin embargo algo no me motivaba del todo. Por ahora mi gran preocupación era buscar a una niñera para Mora, alguien que la instruyera y educara…o tal vez simplemente…cuidara._

En una casa modesta se encontraba una muchacha terminando de cocinar cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono y eso la sacó de su paz auditiva

- mierda… - pensó la peli negra luego de contestar el teléfono

- hablo con la residencia Petrikov? – preguntó una mujer de aguda voz

- así es…qué quiere? – preguntó una peli negra desganada

- hablo de la residencia Glum, tengo agendada una cita con Simon Petrikov…ya sabe…por los servicios que da – explicó la ama de llaves-asistente y consejera de belleza de Bonnibel Glum

- _así que esos son tus trabajos extra…viejo pervertido – _pensaba Marceline – lo lamento pero mi padre está indispuesto…no puede – y tras decir esto cortó y se fue para llevarle un té a su tío.

- quién era hija? – preguntaba el hombre enfermo en cama

- una imbécil de la residencia Glum… - decía mientras procedía a sentarse en el sillón

- y qué quería? – preguntó algo interesado el hombre

- algo de que fuera hoy pero le corté…mujeres tontas… - sonrió – no sabía que dabas servicios especiales – le guiñaba un ojo de manera cómplice

- imbécil! – le tiraba la taza de té – esa mujer me paga 2 mil dólares mensuales por hacer dos veces al mes su jardín! – comenzó a toser y a levantarse - no puedo dejar ese dinero! Debo ir y llamar a su asistente – mientras tosía frenéticamente

- 2 mil dólares?! – preguntó traumada – cómo mierda te paga tanto por hacer un mísero jardín? – no comprendía

- de parte de quién estás? – preguntaba el hombre

- ok, está bien…pero no puedes ir así, necesitas reposar! – dijo ordenándole acostarse – si tan importante para ti es ese dinero entonces yo iré a hacer ese estúpido jardín

- no puedes…si ya cancelaste idiota! – decía tomándose la cabeza

- vamos! No puede ser tan difícil… - decía mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

_Agendé rápidamente con una tal Lumpy en la casa de los Glum y procedí a ir en la camioneta de mi tío. No podía ser tan dificil trabajar como jardinera y además por el dinero que me pagaban…quiero decir, le pagaban, todo valía. Luego de una media hora en auto por fin llegué algo que parecía una mansión y yo en mis 25 años debo admitir que nunca había visto. Me bajé de la camioneta y toqué el timbre cuando de pronto vi a una mujer de unos 40 años bien arreglaba y con traje semi sensual mirándome con su frondoso cabello morado. _

_- _lo lamento, ya entregamos hoy limosnas a los vagabundos – y tras decir esto cerró la puerta fuertemente. La peli negra volvió a tocar el timbre y la mujer indignada la miró de pie a cabeza – entiendo que tenga hambre pero ya le dije que … - siendo interrumpida

- soy la jardinera… - dijo Marceline

- la jardinera? – preguntó sin comprender – contratamos a Simon Petrikov…no a la hermana perdida de Mick Jager- decía molesta

- mi tío está enfermo en casa y por eso me mandó a mi a reemplazarlo en el jardín – explicó la peli negra

- muestreme su curriculum – dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos – no tengo curriculum – dijo enfadada – le estoy diciendo que solo vine como reemplazo

- pues no me interesa tener a la versión femenina del joven manos de tijeras, vayase ahora mismo si no quiere que llame a seguridad! – dijo exasperada para posteriormente intentar cerrar la puerta mas un celular interrumpió su accionar – Bonnibel! Sí…pero llegó al parecer la hija, sobrina o hermanastra…sí…sí…. – algo ofuscada – ya lo sé… - quedó mirando a Marceline – entonces le diré que tiene el puesto – a lo que la peli negra sonrió satisfecha – la veo a las 5, Bonnibel Glum! – dijo Lumpy para posteriormente cortar – bien….tiene suerte esta vez…señorita….?

- Marceline….Marceline Abadeer – le extendió la mano

- mujer sin clase – susurró a si misma – bueno pase – ambas entraron y Marceline con un pequeño bolso entró a la casa – veo que viene vestida con traje adoc para el trabajo – decía tras ver que tenía una camisa de leñadora y unos jeans rotos a la altura de las rodillas

- no, yo me visto así – explicó la peli negra

- y tiene un particular sentido del humor – decía tras llevarla al jardín – bueno debe cortar las hojas de las flores, barrer un poco las hojas a la orilla de la piscina y ya sabe…podar y podar… - sonrió mientras le indicaba una puerta que estaba a lo lejos – ahí están sus implementos

- y debo limpiar la piscina también? – preguntó Marceline

- no sea maleducada….para eso existe el piscinero – dijo mientras se iba – _ya no existe gente con clase como antes – _pensaba Lumpy

- _todo sea por el dinero….todo sea por el dinero – _pensaba Marceline y procedía a ir en busca de las herramientas para comenzar a trabajar.

En la clínica de Ooo una mujer terminaba su turno para ir a buscar a su dulce hija a la escuela, sin embargo un hombre peli rosa se acercaba a ella de manera tímida y algo avergonzada.

- Ya te vas para la casa, Bonnie? – preguntaba Gumball, el amigo de toda la vida de Bonnibel.

Gumball y Bonnibel se habían conocido en la escuela cuando ella era presidenta de su generación y él era el vicepresidente. Siempre la había apoyado en todo, posteriormente juntos habían entrado a estudiar medicina y a pesar de todos los intentos que había hecho por estar con la chica, nunca lo había conseguido y finalmente se había terminado quedando el amor de su vida con su mejor amigo Marshall Lee. Ahora que por fin ellos se habían separado él sentía que era la oportunidad que la vida le había dado para demostrarle a Bonnibel que podía hacerla realmente feliz, mas las cosas no estaban resultando tan faciles como él pensaba.

- Iré a recoger a Morita y después me iré para la casa… - dijo ella mientras agarraba su maleta

- quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó él mientras se iban juntos al ascensor

- puedes hacerlo pero…y el auto? – preguntó ella

- puedo dejarlo en el estacionamiento y mañana vengo en taxi – sonrió – de verdad no tengo problema con eso

- está bien – le sonrió y procedieron a ir hasta el estacionamiento.

Mientras que en la residencia Glum, la ya no muy joven Lumpy Space se comenzaba a indignar con el lava platos

- Quinta vez que se descompone! Si ya nada lo hacen como antes – decía mientras golpeaba con un martillo el contenedor.

- ocurre algo? – preguntó Marceline mientras la miraba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el lavaplatos

- no ocurre nada – decía ella guardando la compostura – simplemente intento arreglar esto…

- si quiere puedo hacerlo….sé de esas cosas – decía mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo

- si puede hacer algo…se lo agradecería, corre demasiada agua y la manguera ya no funciona como antes – decía mirandola – puede hacer algo doctor?...quiero decir…señorita jardinera

- por favor…no es como si fuera de vida o muerte – decía mientras se agachaba – traigame una llave

- qué quiere abrir?! – preguntó -siempre supe que quería robar

- llave herramienta…de plumería…ya sabe – decía molesta

En el auto iba una pequeña algo molesta mientras que un peli rosa intentaba conquistar a toda costa a quien manejaba el auto.

- Por qué vino él mami? – preguntaba una niña de cabello morado mirando con odio al copiloto

- Gumball nos quiso acompañar amablemente porque es atento con mamá, amor – decía la mujer relajadamente mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y los volvía a poner en el manubrio

- no te quiero como mi papá – decía cruzándose de brazos y mirando con odio al enamorado de su madre

- y yo tampoco voy a ser eso, tesoro – decía Gumball intentando simpatizar con la niña – yo solo soy un amigo - sonreía casi con temor, sabía que para estar con Bonnibel debía obtener la aprobación de Mora, la hija pequeña de su amor platónico, de no ser así nunca podría estar con ella – emocionada por tu cumpleaños? – preguntaba él

- lo estaría si idiotas como tú no estuviesen metidos en todo siempre – decía indignada

- señorita, esas no son maneras de hablarle a un adulto – decía la peli rosa reprendiendo a su hija.

Pero en la cocina las cosas no se habían solucionado y una pequeña inundación comenzaba a surgir.

- vaya….juré que esto era mucho más fácil – decía la peli negra tranquila

- pero qué demonios! Cuando llegue Bonnibel se indignará…no sabes lo terrible que es cuando se enoja – decía nerviosa – hasta aquí llegué! 20 años entregando mis servicios a esta familia para nada! se van por la cañería!

- literalmente, querrás decir! – decía entre risas, cuando de pronto una peli rosa entraba a la cocina y se deslizaba casi en cámara lenta por el gran pasillo, sin embargo la peli negra con sus fuertes brazos la agarraba para que no cayera – cuidado…piso resbaloso – y al mirarla a los ojos sintió como el tiempo se detenía y aquella belleza la deslumbraba.

_Ignoro que edad tenía pero claramente era mayor que yo…considerablemente mayor que yo, pero qué importaba…la edad era algo sin importancia para mujer tan bella…y tan heterosexual._

- Dis…disculpe pero que rayos pasa en mi cocina?! – preguntó molesta al ver a una extraña totalmente mojada y su ama de llaves llorando en histeria

- yo….este…yo soy… - decía Marceline algo tartamuda

- ella vino solo a destruir la paz de este hogar! – reclamaba la peli morada – que bueno que llegaste, Bonnibel

- yo vine a arreglar el jardín e intenté arreglar el lavaplatos pero no funcionó

- y dejará todo así?! – preguntó Bonnibel – disculpe pero necesito que arregle este desastre – decía cuando de pronto sintió un ruido a lo lejos: Era la piscina.

- Morita! – gritó Bonnibel al ver como su hija a lo lejos dentro de la piscina.

El peli rosa comenzó a correr hasta la piscina sin embargo se adelantó una peli negra lanzándose de manera casi olímpica y sacándola gloriosamente del agua como quien fuera Pamela Anderson en guardianes de la bahía, o mejor dicho, como quien fuera Helga Pataki en nenas de la bahía.

- estás bien? – preguntó la joven preocupada de la niña, quien por suerte no había tenido la desgracia de ahogarse

- bebé! Estás bien?! – preguntó Bonnibel mientras la abrazaba

- me dio miedo! – lloraba la pequeña – ella me salvó – decía mirando a Marceline

- usted salvó la vida de mi hija – dijo la peli rosa entre lágrimas

- estás bien, Mori? – preguntó Gumball – tranquila Bonnibel

- bueno yo… - Marceline quedó mirando a Bonnibel – lamento lo del lavaplatos

- olvide el lavaplatos – sonrió agradecida - esto es una señal…le interesaría cuidar de mi Morita tres veces por semana? – preguntó

- pero yo soy la niñera aquí! – dijo Grumosa molesta – sabía que ver demasiado la novicia rebelde le haría sentido – le decía a la peli rosa indignada

- esto es demasiado apresurado, Bonnie – aconsejó Gumball

- acaba de salvar a mi hija – sonrió – además veo que tiene experiencia en niños – le decía a la peli negra

- bueno…mi mejor amigo tiene un niño de la edad de…su hija? … - sonrió mientras se levantaba – este…pero es una responsabilidad muy grande y…

- le pagaré 4 mil dólares mensuales – sentenció Bonnibel

- y no hay nada que me agradaría más que cuidar a su hija – decía tomándole la mano – será un placer – y tras decir esto Bonnibel se sonrojó notoriamente preguntándose ¿Qué era eso que sentía por la peli negra que hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuertemente?

_Este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar._

_Mi página en facebook es Mari Morson y no olviden darle "me gusta"_

_Los saluda afectuosamente con un beso esquiemal._

_Mari Morson_


	2. Chapter 2

_Claro, cuida a la hija de Bonnibel Glum, decían. Todo sea por 4 mil dólares, decían. Este último tiempo ha sido lo más horrible del mundo. Uno porque Morita es la niña más antipática y consentida y dos porque si bien el dinero me motivaba, ya no es como antes. Lo bueno de todo esto es que el amigo de mi jefa me consiguió trabajo como analista de sistemas en la clínica, así que económicamente las cosas van mejor, aunque con dinero no se pagan las deudas del corazón…definitivamente tenía que dejar de escuchar tanto rap a la hora del almuerzo._

La peli negra entraba a la casa de los Glum y se encontraba con quien se había convertido en la mujer de sus pesadillas: Lumpy Space.

_Era la mujer más desagradable del mundo y para colmo de todo era el cumpleaños de Morita y yo debía hacer todo absolutamente bien para que me dieran esas horas extras, pero al parecer todo sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba._

- Por fin se digna a llegar – decía la peli morada

- pero Lumpy, estoy llegando 10 minutos antes de lo normal – explicaba Marceline mirando su reloj

- claro…finja que la culpa la tengo yo – decía moviendo de manera desagradable su paño de cocina – la niña está en su habitación llorando con desconsuelo, vaya a hacer algo

- como que llorando? – preguntó Marceline y se acercó hasta la habitación dónde una niña de 6 años se encontraba tirada en su cama

- hola Morita – sonrió Marceline y besó su frente – feliz cumpleaños – la quedó mirando y le entregó una caja de bombones

- gracias Marcie, dejalos en el velador por favor – decía educadamente la muchacha

_Ok...Morita está actuando de manera decente…ESTO ES GRAVE_

_-_ Ocurre algo Morita? – preguntó algo preocupada la peli negra

- Papi no me llamó - dijo con tristeza

- ahh…tu papá…por tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Marceline

- sí…por qué ahora que mami no está con él ya no me quiere? – preguntó, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, hacía un pucherito desconsolador y baja el rostro en señal de continuar llorando

- no Mori…Morita no es por eso – explicó la peli negra

- ah, no? – preguntó con tristeza – entonces por qué es? – dijo entre lágrimas

- pasa que a veces los padres cuando dejan de estar juntos se ponen muy tristes…y a veces no hacen las cosas tan bien…porque ellos no son perfectos…entiendes?

- pero papi es perfecto – lo defendía ella

- mmm…papi te ama, Morita…puedes estar segura de ello – acarició su rostro

- no quiero que mami se vaya con el imbécil de Gumball – miraba con odio la nada

- bueno…es que realmente es un afeminado de mierda – se rió

- un afemi qué? – preguntó sin comprender, nunca había escuchado aquella palabra

- un…un hombre muy educado! – se retractó ella – eso es Gumball…y mira Morita… - suspiró profundamente la peli negra – lo único que tienes que tener claro es que tus padres te aman, ellos pueden pelearse entre ellos, pueden incluso matarse! Ok, no… - _maldición por qué no tuve psicología en la universidad – _el punto es que te aman…y te quieren ver feliz pero también ellos deben estar felices y tranquilos…entiendes?

- si… - dijo ella con tristeza – crees que hoy venga papá? – preguntó Morita

- sí…claro que vendrá… - sonrió Marceline

Pero en panorama en otro hito de la historia no era lo mismo y un gran alboroto se escuchaba fuera de la consulta de Bonnibel Glum

- Cómo que no estarás hoy, Marshall?! - gritaba Bonnibel

- dijimos que el cumpleaños sería en mi casa….no en la tuya – decía un hombre indignado

- pero Marshall! La niña esta ilusionada con que vayas – explicaba la peli rosa

- y yo estaba ilusionado con que fuera en mi casa – decía molesto – mira Bonnibel, si tú quieres hacer un cumpleaños en tu casa perfecto! pero yo también tengo derecho a hacer un cumpleaños y por tanto se divide…así de simple

- eres cruel ¿cómo le explico ahora a la niña que su padre no estará en su fiesta? – preguntó

- de la misma manera que yo tuve que explicarle a mis padres que el amor de mi vida me había pedido el divorcio

- eres un asco! – le gritó – te pedí el divorcio porque las infidelidades ya eran demasiadas

- yo no me quejaba porque no te acostaras conmigo – sonrió con maldad – ahora bien Bonnie… - suspiro e intentó tranquilizarse – si quieres que esto funcione vas a tener que intentar comprenderme porque francamente me siento pasado a llevar con todas las decisiones que estás tomando

- mira Marshall…está bien! Si no quieres venir al cumpleaños no lo hagas! Pero eres tú quien tendrá que explicarle a la niña lo imbécil que es su padre! – y tras un último tipo terminó cortando el teléfono. A los pocos segundos entró Gumball quien la miraba con mucho nerviosismo, pues aparentemente la mujer que amaba se encontraba totalmente mal.

- qué ocurre Bonnibel? – preguntó Gumball al mismo tiempo que la peli rosa comenzaba a sentir su corazón dividirse en pequeños fragmentos

- es el imbécil de Marshall que me dijo que no asistiría al cumpleaños de Mora – decía con tristeza

- pero por qué te dijo eso? – preguntó él

- porque dice que quería que el cumpleaños se celebrara en su casa, ves que es un imbécil? No entiendo como puede preocuparle más el qué dirán a ver a su hija feliz

- quieres que yo hablé con él? – preguntó Gumball

- no…no quiero que hagas eso – decía con tristeza – pero tengo que hablar con él, no puedo dejar que arruine la felicidad de mi vida – dijo molesta – esto no se va a quedar así – decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas

Volviendo a la residencia Glum una muchacha de peli negra se disponía a almorzar junto a la pequeña Morita y la sirvienta Lumpy space

- Muchas gracias Lumpy, moría de hambre – decía la peli negra

- no se come con la boca abierta – decía la mujer molesta – tienes tanto que aprender

- oye Marcie – preguntó Morita – por qué te vistes como hombre? – preguntó la pequeña

- ah? – Marceline y Lumpy la quedaron mirando extrañada

- sí…te vistes como si fueras niño…no te vistes femenina como mi mamá

- eso es porque no tiene clase, querida – dijo Lumpy Space

- pero eso es normal? – preguntó Morita

- querida, se nace con clase y lamentablemente hay gente que nunca la tendrá – decía Lumpy a lo que Marceline la miró molesta

- me viste así porque me siento cómoda, Morita – dijo Marceline – yo no soy una víctima de la moda como otras – mirando con odio a la peli morada

- yo víctima de la moda? Por favor! – sonrió – al menos me veo decente

- al menos yo no parezco la hermana perdida de Úrsula de la sirenita! – dijo molesta

- y yo no parezco la hermana perdida de Kurt Cobain – la miró indignada

- Qué es ser lesbiana? – preguntó la niña pequeña a lo que ambas se quedaron mirando a Morita

- lesbiana? – preguntó Grumosa – de dónde sacaste eso? – la miró de pie a cabeza

- lo vi en la tele el otro día… - dijo haciendo un tierno puchero - es algo malo?

- no, de hecho yo lo soy… - dijo Marceline a lo que la pequeña la quedó mirando

- eso qué significa? – preguntó la pequeña

- significa que tienes un pony escondido en tu closet y si se escapa comerá el pasto del jardín de la casa – se levantó rápidamente la peli morada – ahora Morita! A tu habitación para alistarte! Ya casi llegan los invitados

- pe…pero… - intentó reclamar la pequeña

- ahora! – gritó molesta. Posterior a esto la niña le hizo caso sin entender el por qué de la molestia de la sirvienta-ama de llaves- y auto proclamada dueña de la razón del hogar.

- qué estupidez le dijiste a Mora? – preguntó Marceline – tiene 6 años…

- exactamente..tiene 6 años! – le gritó – no puedes andar pervirtiendola

- pervirtiéndola?! De qué mierda hablas? Es normal que a esa edad sepa eso…es como si todavía pensara que los niños vienen de la cigüeña…

- y qué si lo piensa así?! Es una niña y como tal…es lo que tiene que pensar

- el problema de los adultos como tú es creer que los niños no van entender algo tan normal como es amarse…y lo digo no solo en el caso del lesbianismo…sino en el caso de hacer el amor y producto de eso tener un hijo! – explicó Marceline

- hablaré con Bonnibel y le diré que eres lesbiana! No puedes permanecer más en esta casa! – dijo tajantemente la peli morada

- por qué?! – sonrió molesta – porque puedo hacerle algo malo a Morita? Sí que eres imbécil… - sonrió con sus manos en los bolsillos luego de levantarse – y no te preocupes que luego del cumpleaños dejaré de trabajar aquí…no estoy interesada en trabajar con gente así – la miró fijamente y se fue hasta la sala de estar donde se celebraría el cumpleaños de la pequeña de seis años.

El cumpleaños comenzó y luego de un rato llegó Bonnibel junto a Glum. El cumpleaños era una maravilla de no ser por el padre del año que lamentablemente brillaba por su ausencia. Al cabo de un rato y tras la tristeza de Morita Bonnibel comenzó a llenarse de amargura, hasta que tras un rato se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre alto y bien parecido de cabello negro con terno. Era Marshall.

- Papá! – gritó Morita y corrió hasta los brazos de su padre y emocionada le dio un beso – llegaste! – lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos

- por supuesto que sí amor – le sonrió y miró de reojo a Bonnibel, quien lo miraba molesta. La mujer se fue directamente a la cocina, seguida de Gumball.

- es que no puedo creerlo…justo ahora…tuvo que esperar que estuviera todo este rato triste y cuando estaba casi a punto de perder la esperanza aparece…cuál es la idea? – quedó mirando a Gumball

- pues claramente esa es su idea…y además demostrarte a ti que sin él, la niña no será feliz – explicaba el peli rosa

- pero por supuesto que se que sin él ella no será feliz, quiero decir, es su padre, por supuesto que lo ama y estoy al tanto de eso, pero hay formas y formas…y esa no es la mejor…evidentemente

- deberías hablar con él después…creo que es lo mejor – decía el doctor

- no sé para qué malgastar mi tiempo con él si no me va a escuchar…nunca lo hace – suspiró con tristeza al tiempo que entraba una peli negra joven

- podemos hablar señorita Glum? – preguntó Marceline

- después, Marceline – dijo Bonnibel – no es el momento

- es que… - siendo interrumpida por el peli negro que entraba a la cocina

- comprendes ahora por qué eres insuficiente para mi hija? – dijo Marshall

- si tenemos que hablar lo haremos en privado – dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos

- la niña tiene que estar conmigo porque eres una pésima madre…. – Marshall la miró y se acercó

- Marshall esa no es manera de hablarle a Bonnibel…ella no… - Gumball se interpuso entre él y ella – no es la manera, Marshall

- solo quería avisarte que la niña se irá conmigo…ya contraté a mis abogados y… - siendo interrumpida por Marceline

- y te sientes lo suficientemente hombre haciendo eso? – se puso delante y lo enfrentó – sabes lo que me dijo hoy Morita cuando llegué?! Me dijo llorando que su papá no la quería porque no la había llamado por teléfono…y luego apareces casi a las 10 de la noche dándotelas de papito corazón?! – dijo indignada – y además amenazas a la señorita Glum?! Debería darte vergüenza! – gritó molesta – aprende a ser papá primero y luego criticas al resto por lo que hace o no hace…por mucho que te quiera esa niña…que según tu ego de imbécil tienes en la palma de tu mano, demuéstralo, porque esa niña crecerá y recordará el daño que le haces!

y tras decir esto se fue molesto, rojo lleno de ira. Bonnibel estaba cruzada de brazos, su rostro miraba al piso y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

- Disculpe…yo solo dije lo que… - Marceline intentó excusarse sin embargo la peli rosa la abrazó y comenzó a llorar

- iré a despachar a la gente – dijo Gumball y se retiró, pues sentía que no era el momento de ser galán y tal vez lo mejor era dejarla con una mujer que posiblemente la entendiera.

- tranquila… - susurró Marceline – tranquila…

- es que no entiende…él…él solo busca hacer daño…- lloraba con tristeza – no lo supero

- debe estar bien… - tomó su rostro – porque él quiere verla mal pero por su hija debe luchar y ser fuerte - besó su frente y tras hacerlo la peli rosa la quedó mirando sonrojada – qué pasa?

- no…nada… - susurró y tras separarse abrió la puerta de la cocina la peli morada

- Bonnibel usted tiene que saber algo de Marceline! – dijo mirando desafiante a la peli negra.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y decirme qué les pareció._

_Saludos y no se olviden pasar por mi página en facebook: Mari Morson._

_Besos_


	3. Chapter 3

Y ahí estabamos en la cocina la señorita Glumb, Lumpy y yo. Estaba a punto de hablar y yo a punto de perder mi trabajo, lo único que esperaba era que no me despidieran de la clínica porque sinceramente trabajar en esta casa me daba lo mismo no tener trabajo pero en sistemas era horrible…y ya comenzaban a hablar.

- hay algo de Marceline que no sabes! – dijo Grumosa molesta y cruzándose de brazos, mirando de pie a cabeza a la peli negra

- pasó algo? – preguntó Bonnibel a Marceline – tiene algo que decirme?

- ocurre que aquí la desamparada vagabunda es desviada – explicó Lumpy apuntando a Marceline

- desviada? – Bonnibel quedó mirando a Marceline – este….disculpe a Lumpy, ella a veces habla de manera extraña…a qué te refieres con desviada?

- es lesbiana! – dijo mirándola con horror

- les…lesbiana? – Bonnibel quedó mirando a Marceline y se sonrojó ligeramente

- sí, soy lesbiana, pero de todas maneras yo ya había renunciado – dijo mirándola – vamos! Juzgue como lo hizo también Lumpy

- un…un momento! – Bonnibel quedó mirando a Lumpy Space – y…y qué con que sea lesbiana?

- a ver usted no me está entendiendo – dijo Marceline – a mi me da lo mismo que me despida porque de todas maneras ya no tenía más ganas de trabajar aquí, pero solo quiero asegurar mi trabajo como analista y…

- no estarás esperando que Gumball a pesar de tu desviación te deje trabajar con él! – dij molesta la peli morada

- oye eso es cosa de él, además por qué te molesta tanto que sea lesbiana?! – dijo Marceline molesta

- eres una trepadora que quiere enamorar a Bonnibel y quedarte con su dinero – explicó la ama de llaves

- con la señorita Bonnibel?! Por favor! Tengo mejores gustos… - y tras decir esto todas quedaron calladas.

- así que tiene mejores gustos… - susurró Bonnibel y la quedó mirando – está bien…supongo

- yo no quise decir eso! – dijo Marceline – usted es hermosa pe…pero….

- y el coqueteo persiste – gruñó molesta la peli morada

- a ver Lumpy, para! – gritó Bonnibel – y en cuanto a usted – mirando a Marceline – si quiere irse pues puede hacerlo, pero no tengo intenciones de despedirla

- de todas maneras me iré – dijo Marceline.

- podría al menos darme la respuesta mañana? – preguntó Bonnibel – no quiero que me responda hoy, quiero que piense en su decisión

- está bien, pero de todas maneras dudo que cambie – dijo mirando a Grumosa con rencor – vete al diablo – musitó. Se fue de la casa algo molesta mientras que Bonnibel miraba molesta a su ama de llaves.

- y en cuanto a ti…no quiero que discrimines a las personas en mi casa…no es lo que quiero que aprenda Morita – explicó la peli rosa

- entonces qué? Le dirás que Marceline es una loca que se mete con mujeres…que incluso podría meterse contigo! Y lo sabes…noto como te mira…con deseo… - entrecerró un poco los ojos y comenzó a retirarse de la cocina mientras continuaba mirándola.

En el departamento de uno de los mejores amigos de la peli negra se encontraba están bebiendo un par de cervezas mientras la analista miraba el techo sentada en el gran sillón.

- qué ocurre? - preguntó Finn sin comprender - desde que llegaste no has hecho más que beber

- eso realmente te sorprende? - preguntó Marceline

- pero estás distinta...quiero decir...estás ida...ocurrió algo en el trabajo? - preguntó Finn

- lo que te dije...la ama de llaves es insoportable...la niña me cae bien aunque es un poco manipuladora y quiere todo para ella...pero...no lo sé, hay muchos conflictos emocionales en esa familia...eso no me agrada - explicaba la peli negra

- vamos! tampoco es tan terrible - tocó el hombro de su amiga - además por lo que me dijiste el otro día tu jefa es hermosa...algo bueno que mirar, no lo crees? - aconsejaba el rubio

- no es como que no me guste... - ella quedó pensativa luego de lo que había dicho - o sea no me gusta, quiero decir que es agradable...pe..pero...no puedo! no puedo trabajar con ella...me hace sentir incómoda - decía con pesar - además ahora que sabe que soy lesbiana...no lo sé...además la ofendí

- la besaste? - preguntó Finn

- le dije que no era de mi gusto... - sonrió algo nerviosa - y ella se molestó sutilmente

- si se molestó es tal vez porque algo le ocurrió contigo... - se rio - te imaginas y terminas saliendo con ella? sería hermoso! además es médico

- imagina todos esos delantales - salió de la cocina Jake - definitivamente es la indicada

- no estaré con nadie más...ya dije que Keila era la última oportunidad que me daba y eso es... - dijo mientras se terminaba su cerveza

- con Keila no se acabaron las mujeres, tonta! - decía Jake - deberías conquistar a tu jefa y así salvarnos a todos de la miseria... a que no me apoyas tu Finn?

- este...bueno yo... - el joven se terminó su cerveza - creo que exageras...ella no tiene por qué enamorar a la jefa...aunque si tu jefa es guapa...digo yo...

- son unos imbéciles... - dijo Marceline mirándolos a ambos - definitivamente no tienen remedio.

En la casa de Bonnibel se encontraba la mujer sentada en el balcón mientras se terminaba su taza de té, posiblemente era la quinta, mas no lo notaba pues sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar muy lejos de lo que era aquel aroma embriagador de su té.

- no serviré una quinta taza - sentenció la peli morada

- no es necesario Lumpy, creo que ya estoy mejor - dijo algo seria

- está así por la niñera...por Marceline - susurró - es tan obvio y de telenovela...

- no es eso, Lumpy! - dijo la peli rosa mirándola algo molesta - es que...

- ya pasó por eso una vez...lo recuerda? - sonrió y tomó su hombro - y realmente a tu actual edad crees que estaría bien?

- posiblemente no pero...- desvió su rostro - Marceline me hizo cambiar un poco la visión de lo que es una lesbiana

- Marceline es Marceline...entiendes? es cosa de ella...pero tú vida es tu vida...y creo que ponerse a comparar a esta altura de la vida...es algo casi en vano... - explicó

- creo que..me siento miserable en este momento... - explicó la madre de Morita - me siento...tal vez ya no tengo posibilidad de ser feliz en la vida

- tal vez nunca te has atrevido...ya sabes...pero...vale la pena justo ahora? - la quedó mirando

- no lo sé...pero... - desvió el rostro - ya da igual...- La mujer se fue a acostar, y mientras la radio sonaba una tonada la hacía preocuparse, la hacía volver a recordar.

"Y aquí vamos otra vez, te ves tan linda cuando fría otra vez

mirando la nada y fingiendo que no fue malo lo que hiciste ayer

no fue malo lo que hiciste ayer

y el tiempo se lleva lo malo así que no tengas miedo, porque los daños causan dolor pero el arrepentimiento no sana, nunca sana

no digas nada, palabras no es lo que yo quiero

porque es tan fácil equivocarse

y caer en tus labios abiertos de par en par, te miro y te pido algo que sé que no me vas a dar...¿a dónde iremos esta vez?"

La peli rosa quedó mirando la radio y se acostó hasta quedar con la cabeza totalmente tapada, no quería volver a escuchar al mundo en su vida, no quería volver a saber de la gente, de absolutamente nadie...quería dormir por siempre...

- Si ya pasó tanto tiempo por qué es que aún me duele? - se preguntó con tristeza mientras una lágrima caía.

"El tiempo nos ha dejado irnos otra vez, y tu mirada ya no es mía solo

un hechizo de oscuro dolor, de oscuro dolor

no digas nada, palabras no es lo que yo quiero

se esta vez tú quien venga por mi

y caer en tus labios abiertos de par en par, te tomo en mis brazos sin abrazarte...¿a dónde iremos esta vez?"

La peli negra se levantaba con dolor de cabeza mientras ordenada sus cosas. La puerta sonó y quedó mirando a su jefa ahí parada, vestida de punta en blanco, se veía espectacular.

- este...se supone que yo iría a su casa hoy y hablaríamos... - quedó mirando su reloj y notó que hace dos horas debería haber estado ahí - respecto al atraso...yo puedo explicarlo

- no vine por el atraso...este.. - la miró de reojo y se sonrojó - este...debería vestirse... - y tras decir esto Marceline lo notó, estaba en una camisa abierta y ropa interior, que si bien podía verse muy sexy, a su jefa ello le perturbaba

- lo...lo lamento - dijo ella - pero por favor pase - dijo y esta hizo caso. Al entrar vio al jardinero

- buenos días señorita Glumb ¿cómo está? - preguntó el hombre

- buen día señor Petrikov...muy bien...cómo sigue su salud? - preguntó la mujer educadamente

- algo mejor, aunque mi sobrina me hace pasar muchas rabias - dijo y comenzó a reir a lo que Bonnibel quedó mirando a Marceline algo preocupada

- Simon...que te he dicho de hablar mal de mi delante de mis jefes... - miró a su jefa - me visto y hablamos

- claro... - dijo ella algo incómoda

Luego de unos minutos volvió la peli negra y ya se encontraba su tío sirviendole un té a la peli rosa mientras que terminaba de servirle un trozo de pastel

- este pastel lo hizo Marceline, es exquisito, pero por favor con confianza - decía de manera algo acosadora

- Simon deja de acosar a mi jefa por favor... - dijo la joven algo incómoda

- las dejaré solas para que estén más en privado... - quedó mirando a su sobrina y le pegó en el codo. Posiblemente en aquel momento Simon pensaba que si su sobrina se metía con una doctora millonaria su vida se solucionaría. Posiblemente era lo que cualquier humano pensaría.

- lamento las cosas que dice mi tío...él...es un poco... - se sentó en la mesa

- no hay problemas, Marceline - dijo mientras probaba el pastel - debo admitir que está exquisito... - susurró la mujer algo incómoda

- gracias...me gusta mucho la repostería... - la quedó mirando - este...bueno respecto al trabajo yo quería decirle que...

- por favor Marceline, la necesito conmigo - la quedó mirando y tomó su mano - sé que esto es precipitado, que tal vez usted no me entienda pero necesito que esté junto a mi...me hace la vida más llevable

- más...llevable? - la quedó mirando sin comprender - la verdad es que mi vida es menos llevable desde que trabajo en su casa...

- no le gusta ser la jardinera? - preguntó Bonnibel

- no me molesta trabajar pero Lumpy me hace la vida imposible, además debería buscar a una persona que realmente sepa como criar niños...ese tipo de cosas sensibles que yo desconozco...me entiende? - explicó

- pero Marceline - la mujer apretó fuertemente su mano - por favor no me deje...después de como me defendió de Marshall es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, subirle el sueldo si lo desea y... - siendo interrumpida

- no va por el dinero, Bonnibel... - le sonrió - es que yo no quiero trabajar ahi...así de simple

- pe...pero...- quedó mirando a Marceline - no me molesta que sea lesbiana...Marceline si...

- sinceramente si le molesta o no el hecho de que me gusten las mujeres poco me importa, pero... - siendo interrumpida

- Marceline finja ser mi novia... - la quedó mirando

- disculpa? - Marceline se levantó incómoda mientras rascaba su nuca - oí mal...creo

- finja ser mi novia - la quedó mirando totalmente roja - yo necesito hacer esto...por favor...puedo explicarle todo si lo desea...pero por favor Marceline...

- fingir ser su novia... - Marceline la quedó mirando mientras se preguntaba en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan absurda.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden comentar y decirme qué les pareció. Espero que estén muy bien y hayan tenido un lindo día._

_Un beso esquimal._

_Mari Morson_


End file.
